Misread
by AussieCandice
Summary: Finn misreads Blaine and ends up discovering something he never would have imagined. Klaine centric.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was starting to like Blaine, he really was, sure he'd only met the boy a few times but he seemed like a normal dude. He liked football and gaming and that was all that really mattered to him. But the fact that he made Kurt _happy _was the deciding factor. He'd seen his stepbrother sad so many times it had started to become some what of a norm but then Blaine had come along and he'd transferred to Dalton and everything was seemingly perfect.

Kurt had moved into the dorms, coming home only on the weekends for their family dinners so he was surprised when one Thursday morning the door had opened gently and Kurt walked in, his eyes clearly red from crying. Burt and Carole had already gone to work so he was the only one around. And honestly he was never good with this comforting thing, sure he was okay with girls, you just had to hug them or kiss them, but this was another guy. They'd hugged before but it just didn't seem right.

Kurt sniffled as he closed the door behind him, glancing up at the appearance of Finn and dropping his bags inside.

"I'm just going to-" he motioned downstairs.

"What. Wait. What's going on?" he asked, moving forward a couple of steps.

Kurt frowned before moving away in the direction of the stairs. "Nothing. I. Just..Is dad at work yet?"

"Bullshit it's nothing bro…And yeah. Do you want me to call him?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. No. I'll talk to him later"

"Did _Blaine _do something?"

Kurt whipped around at that. "No. No. Of course not" he rambled quickly, not missing how Finn's face changed to one of anger.

"Don't you _dare _do anything Finn Hudson" he said firmly before disappearing down into his room.

* * *

"I'm telling you we have to do something. He was _crying _and he was coming back from Dalton on a school day"

Before glee that afternoon Finn had managed to get the rest of the new directions to gather around while he filled them in on Kurt. A few of the girls gave sympathetic noises and promised to call him while some of the guys looked unimpressed.

But they only had five seconds to talk before rehearsal started for the day.

Finn watched, annoyed as most of the group filtered out leaving him with just Puck and Sam.

"We gunna go kick that Andersons arse or what?" Puck said, as Sam nodded his head.

"I mean..yeah. If that dudes messing with him we can't just sit here and do nothing" Sam agreed. "Finn, you did nothing last time with Karofsky. You _have _to"

Finn sighed, remembering back to the promise he'd made with Burt before agreeing.

* * *

"Anderson!"

Blaine turned around from where he was talking with Wes and David, smiling as he saw his boyfriends brother.

"Hey man. What you doing here? I think there's a game on tonight if you wanted to hang around"

Finn shook his head, frowning at disbelief.

"**No. **What did you do to Kurt?"

It was then that Blaine noticed the two boys behind Finn, recognizing them both as members of New Directions.

"Kurt?" he asked slowly, confused.

"Kurt went home this morning"

Finn shook his head. "I know he came home this morning you asshole" he spat out. "He came home in tears. From being at Dalton. From being with you"

"Man. You can't _hurt _him. That's our bro" Puck added.

Blaine had to admit the whole situation was starting to scare him a bit and he glanced at Wes for some extra support before stamping down his anxiety.

"I didn't do anything to him"

"Bullshit" he heard someone say harshly before he was on the ground, his head pounding.

"Blaine?!"

"Open your eyes"

"What were you thinking?"

Blaine opened his clenched eyes before looking up to the faces of his Dalton friends, noticing security leading away the other boys. And then Wes' hands were on his shoulders, looking concernedly into his eyes. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

* * *

Kurt had a hard day to say the least so when the knock came on his bedroom door he wanted nothing more than to just ignore it.

"Kurt. Kiddo. Blaine's here"

He couldn't help but smile to himself at the knowledge that his _boyfriend _was here, he'd driven all this way just to be here and he got to his feet, walking down the stairs before freezing at the sight of him.

"Blaine?!" he questioned, his heart pounding as his vision went up to where a bruise now covered his boyfriend's left eye.

Kurt didn't fail to notice Finn standing sheepishly behind him but he ignored it when Blaine pulled him into a tight hug asking if he was okay.

He nodded sadly before pulling back and tenderly touching the bruise. "Was it your dad again?" he whispered, so neither his dad or Finn could hear. Kurt frowned when the other shook his head before remembering who was standing right there.

"Finn" he hissed. "What the hell did you do?"

Finn stood nervously, his hands in his pockets as he attempted to explain. "I thought..I thought he hurt you and I couldn't let him do that"

Kurt rolled his eyes, his anger dissipating slightly as Blaine's hazel eyes bore into his.

"Blaine didn't do anything. I was _upset _because of something _private _Finn. And no it wasn't his fault"

He reached down to squeeze Blaine's hand, remembering back to their conversation that morning regarding Blaine's own dad.

"Private?" Finn asked softly.

"Yes. Private. You don't get to know.

And you don't have the _right _to hit my boyfriend" he said, his voice raising a bit but then softening as Blaine flinched in his grasp.

Kurt motioned for Finn to leave, knowing their parents would be itching to talk to the other boy and he himself needed to focus on Blaine.

"Sweetheart. Are you okay?" he asked softly, his hands carding through his curls.

Blaine sighed and nodded softly, knowing beyond a doubt that now Burt would be questioning what had happened earlier that day with Kurt later.

"B. I'm sorry I left. Just the fact that you won't tell anyone about your dad is…I don't know. I just. I _hate _the fact that he's so horrible and I can't do anything"

Blaine looked up at Kurt's apologies. "I know. I know. I _can't _Kurt. I'll lose my scholarship and _everything. _And I can't" he replied as his voice started to shake.

Kurt swallowed the own lump in his throat before tugging his boyfriend in closer, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he attempted for comfort. "It's okay baby. It's going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

From what Kurt could figure out that night his dad had ripped into Finn hard when he'd found out what had gone course he was pissed at his step brother but he did know deep down that he hadn't meant any harm, that he was just trying to protect him.

Blaine had driven back to Dalton later that night, against both Burt and Kurt's wishes. They both knew the boy was upset and to be honest Kurt was worried. Really worried. But he promised he'd drive safely and that he'd call him as soon as he got back. The next day was a free day for both of them so Kurt technically didn't have to go back to Dalton but he knew with no doubt that he'd be driving there. If only to keep an eye on Blaine.

Kurt and Burt were now sitting in the kitchen, while Finn was back in his room, grounded for a few weeks. He was scared of what his dad might say about the 'private' matter he'd mentioned earlier regarding Blaine, but really he was more scared of what would happen when Blaine finally did go back home.

"So you gunna tell me what's going on?"

Kurt sighed and bit his lip, his hands curling around a cup of hot chocolate, hesitating.

"I can't dad. It's..private. Like I said"

Burt shook his head, curiosity reaching it's peak.

"Kiddo. If you or Blaine are in trouble you know you have to tell me. Or..someone"

Kurt did want to tell his dad. He really did, but it was something that he'd promised Blaine. Promised that he'd never tell anyone until it got to the point that there was no choice. But there was always the possibility for his boyfriend to get hurt, hurt badly and he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if that came to fruition.

"Blaine. Blaine's dad is…well he's an asshole" he spoke lightly, not able to keep the slight anger out of his voice.

If Kurt was angry, Burt's face was one hundred times worse.

"What do you mean?" he prompted, reminiscing back to the time Blaine had come to see him in the shop, mentioning his dad.

Kurt frowned.

"I guess. I guess sometimes his dad gets angry. And goes too far..Way too far- B-But Blaine promised me not to tell anyone and god he's already so upset. He's going to be"

Burt stopped his son mid sentence once he'd calmed himself down to talk again.

"Kurt. Kurt. Breathe. I'm glad you told me" he said, reaching his hand out to squeeze his shoulder.

"We'll do something okay? Obviously you don't want him to get hurt again right? Look, how about we go down to Dalton tomorrow and we can talk"

Kurt swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah"

* * *

Blaine jumped back when he saw Finn's figure walking down the staircase at Dalton and he wanted nothing more than to just hide before he'd be seen. There was no Wes or David today and as much Blaine tried to talk himself into just relaxing he couldn't seem to calm himself.

And then a hand was waving in front of his face and Blaine felt like throwing up as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Man. You okay?"

Blaine let out a low breath to actually meet Finn's kind eyes, a drastic change from yesterday.

"How did you get back in? I thought security would have stopped you?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit with nerves as he stepped back.

Finn found himself feeling sorry for the boy in front of him, wishing that yesterday had just never happened.

"Dude you're shaking" he commented, watching with concern as the younger boy tried to control his breathing.

Blaine nodded.

"Can you just..go? he questioned softly.

"No. No. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. That was a dick move. And I'm sorry. I just thought you were hurting Kurt and after Karofsky I just had to make sure you weren't"

Blaine stood silent for a second as he thought things over. Kurt had always mentioned that Finn could get hot-headed and was one to not think through the consequences. But Dalton was meant to be his safe place. He thought he was safe.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you look out for him" he tried to smile lightly but wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

"Dude. I really am sorry. You don't have to be scared of me. Really. I totally promise it won't happen again"

Blaine shook the apology off.

"It's fine Finn" he repeated. "Don't worry about it"

Finn looked flabbergasted for a minute at how fast his apology was accepted before remembering back to what else was said yesterday.

"So what was all that yesterday…something private?"

Blaine paled at the statement and looked down at the floor.

"It's private Finn. I can't. I can't talk about it.

I'm sorry I have to go" he mumbled quickly before spinning around and leaving the other boy in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Kurt had was aiming to get to Dalton and to Blaine earlier than his dad and he did just that, raising an eyebrow at the appearance of Finn.

He snapped his fingers in front of his step brothers frozen face.

"What are you doing here?"

Finn seemed to spring to life at the appearance at Kurt and motioned down the corridor.

"I was. I was talking to Blaine. I wanted to apologize. But I dunno I think he's really upset. I mentioned whatever you did yesterday and he got kind of..weird"

Kurt's heart dropped in his chest at that, hating the thought that Blaine was upset and probably alone.

"Okay. Okay. My dad's getting here soon so can you go wait at the office and meet him? I going to go find Blaine"

* * *

"Blaine"

Kurt knocked on his boyfriends room sharply.

"Hey. I know you're upset. Can you please just let me in"

The door swung open and instead of Blaine he was face to face with David.

"Is Blaine here?"

The dark skinned boy shook his head. "No. You just missed him. I think he said he was going home for the weekend"

"He's what?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No. No. I need to talk to him"

He whipped out his phone, speed dialling Blaine and cursing when he got voice mail. Kurt didn't bother with messages, ignoring David's concerns before speedwalking back through the school and out to the parking lot.

If Finn had just talked to him Blaine couldn't be very far ahead.

"Kurt"

His dad's voice broke him out of his panic and he teared up when he noticed his boyfriend's car was gone.

"He's gone. He's gone home and fuck" he cursed, his hands carding through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Kurt was freaking out would have been the understatement of the year. He was _worried. _Beyond worried. Blaine hadn't been home in a few weeks and he was honestly scared for his boyfriend.

_"Blaine. Blaine" Kurt hissed as he attempted to wake up his boyfriend who was now thrashing around in his sleep._

_"Blaine" Kurt all but yelled it a final time, letting out a breath when the other finally cracked his eyes open and he scooted in the bed, complying when Blaine held his arms out._

_The curly haiedr boy found himself tearing up as he buried his head in Kurt's chest, letting the feeling of his boyfriend around him calm his nerves._

_Kurt gave it a while before gently pushing Blaine's chin up with his fingers, forcing him to look at Kurt._

_"Baby" he soothed. "What's going on?"_

_Blaine sighed as Kurt's eyes bore into his. "Just. Just. Nothing. Stupid nightmare"_

_"Blaine"_

_Kurt's voice was stronger this time, more forceful and he was alarmed to find Blaine's eyes welling up with tears, his voice somewhat of a shaky mess._

_"Don't yell at me"_

_Kurt softened at that, gently reaching up to wipe away some of his tears. "No. No. I'm sorry baby. I'm just worried about you"_

_Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat, hating how worried he was making his boyfriend look. _

_"I just. You can't. You can't tell anyone okay?"_

_Kurt bit his lip but nodded nonetheless._

_"My dad…well sometimes he gets angry and I just-"_

_Blaine broke off when he noticed Kurt squeezing his hand more harshly than necessary._

_"K?"_

_"He __**hurts **__you?" Kurt whispered._

_"It's not that bad. Just when he's drunk and I've done something wrong. It's okay"_

_Kurt shook his head rapidly, his hands cupping his boyfriends face, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes._

_"It's not okay. I can't __**stand **__the thought of you being hurt" he spoke softly but firmly and an overwhelming sense of anger was niggling at his heart._

_"It's okay" Blaine repeated. "Calm down K. I guess it just sometimes gets to me" he said, remembering the whole reason they both woke up._

_"I don't go home often anyway… it doesn't matter too much"_

_Kurt automatically scoffed at that._

_"It's still not okay. No one has the right to hurt you. Ever. Okay?_

_Blaine sighed and looked away. "Look I'm tired. Can we just go back to sleep?"_

_Kurt frowned deeply at that._

_"B. We need to talk about this"_

_Kurt watched with concern as Blaine just shook his head and turned to the other side of the bed._

_"B" he repeated as he turned around himself, his hand wrapping around Blaine's waist._

_"I'm __**tired **__Kurt" Blaine emphasized unable to see the look of sadness embedded on his boyfriends face._

_"Okay. Okay" Kurt finally agreed with reluctance. "We can sleep"_

_He felt Blaine relax against his arm and he buried his head against the other's curls. "I love you B" he mumbled once his boyfriend drifted off._

"Kurt!"

Kurt spun around breathlessly to face his dad.

"Have you tried calling him?" Burt questioned.

"Of course. Of course I have" he hissed back, not even attempting to control his nerves anymore.

Burt sensed the tension and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "He'll be fine kiddo. We'll just drive to his place and see if he's okay" he reassured.

Kurt shook his head, already making his way to the car.

"He's _not _ fine. He lives with a fucking on" Kurt urged as Burt slipped into the drivers seat and he set to work on trying to call Blaine again.

"C'mon Blaine. Come on" he muttered when call after call went to voicemail, finally leaving a message after the fifth time.

"Blaine. Just..please call me back. I want to make sure you're okay. Please"

* * *

Blaine didn't know what had gotten into him. People knew now, Kurt did and now Finn was questioning him and it wouldn't be too long before he figured it out. And Burt. Burt was in the room too.

He didn't hate his dad, he really didn't. He loved him and that was why it was so hard. He wished more than anything he could just get up and leave but that wasn't an option.

Blaine thought about everything over and over again in his head as he drove the short distance home, ignoring Kurt's call's as they flashed up on his iPhone. He knew what people would think when they found out. That he was weak. Weak because he couldn't handle it. Weak because he couldn't stand up for himself.

He knew his dad would be home and he wanted this time to be different. He wanted to be able to stand up for himself.

* * *

"Your boy toy's calling you" Mr Anderson's booming voice broke through from the kitchen as soon as he entered the house and put his phone down on the counter.

Blaine shook his head before reaching over and turning it off.

"He's not my boy toy" he muttered.

"What was that?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "He's not my boy toy" he repeated, more clearly.

"Kurt's my boyfriend"

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife and although scared, Blaine was proud of himself and he made a note to look at his dad in the eyes.

"Fag has a name hey?"

Anger flowed through Blaine's veins and it took everything not to yell back.

"Don't talk about him like that. I **love **him"

The older Anderson scoffed at that and suddenly he was inches away from his son's somewhat scared face.

"Scared of me Blaine?" he asked mischievously.

"No. No" he mumbled quickly, looking down.

Blaine's face was burning as he felt his dad's hand collide with it.

"You'll look at me when I'm talking to you"

And then all he could feel was pain. Everywhere. He tried to fight back, really he did but his dad was just stronger. He tried to breathe through it all, finding it increasingly difficult and wanting nothing more to just pass out. Just so there wasn't any more pain.

The edges of his vision were starting to blur as there was a knock on the door, before it swung open and he squinted up from his position on the floor.

"K-Kurt" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Blaine_. Oh Blaine baby"

Blaine didn't know how Kurt had gotten there so fast but all he could think about at the moment was his dad and just how angry he was.

"Kurt" he whimpered through the pain.

"Kurt he's going to hurt you"

Kurt's hand was quickly on his boyfriends cheek, trying to soothe him.

"Shh. Shush it's okay. Dad and Finn have got him" he said as he glanced back to where his stepbrother and dad had a strong grip on Mr Anderson who was still seething.

"But the police and ambulance will be her soon. It's going to be okay"

Kurt frowned as his eyes roamed overs Blaine's body.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Blaine sighed.

"M'good" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering.

Kurt couldn't help but scoff at that, his fingers continuing to trace along the other's jawline.

"You're a horrible liar. No. _Hey_. You have to stay awake…Just for a few more minutes"

He wanted to shift Blaine into a more comfortable position but was wary about hurting him further.

"Blaine. Blaine!"

Blaine winced at the noise, cracking his eyes open again.

"M'awake. Shhhh"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief at that, wondering where the hell the ambulance was.

"Okay. Okay. Good"

He wasn't even aware of the commotion in the background with the police, completely focused on Blaine as he whimpered, breaking his heart and Kurt could do nothing but shush him quietly.

"Kurt. Kurt. My head hurts"

The older boy bit down on his trembling bottom lip as he took one of Blaine's hands in both of his, squeezing tightly.

"I know. I know B. You're feel better soon."

Blaine nodded, but regretted it when the pain flared up.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise B"

* * *

Kurt sat on one of the hard waiting room chairs, his head in his hands as they waited for news. Burt was beside him while Finn had gone off to the bathroom.

It had been hours since they'd found Blaine and all Kurt wanted to do was see his boyfriend. Even just to hold his hand. Kurt had snapped at his dad more than once in the time they'd been at the hospital so they just sat in silence, the air around them tense.

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson"

Kurt jumped to his feet, Burt not far behind as they closed the gap between themselves and the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked shakily while Burt placed a hand on his sons shoulder for support.

"Blaine's injuries were quite severe. Two of his ribs were cracked in the attack, one slicing into the lung. We've got that under control now. We also stitched up the gash at the back of his head but we won't know any more until he wakes up"

Kurt could feel his heard dropping by the second as the words kept coming out and he was suddenly glad this his dads hand was grounding him to the spot.

"He's not awake? He was talking to me before we got here…he was fine"

The young doctor took a breath.

"Head injuries can escalate quickly. We've put him under sedation for the time being. Depending on how he's going we're aiming to try and wake him up tomorrow"

"Try to?" Kurt sniffled as he tried to process all the information.

"Can I see him?"

"The hours for the ICU have closed-"

The doctor broke off as he glanced into the shattered boys eyes.

"Okay. Okay. No longer than twenty minutes though" he agreed as he motioned for one of the nurses.

"Jacqui will take you there"

* * *

Kurt wasn't even sure how he'd managed to walk all the way to the ICU unit without collapsing. Only one person was permitted in at a time so after assuring his dad he'd be okay he walked inside.

It was busier than he'd expected a nurse on hand for each patient and he struggled to even place Blaine. Tears spilled out of his eyes when he spotted his boyfriend looking more helpless and pale than he'd ever had before. He was so used to Blaine being the energetic, always smiling warbler and Kurt's heart clenched painfully at how he looked now. Numerous wires looked out of place as they stuck to his body, wires that then connected to machines that beeped in a somewhat reassuring way.

Too scared to even touch anything else Kurt reached for Blaine's free hand, his thumb running softly over his knuckles.

"B. _Please_. You have to be okay"

Kurt caught the next tears before they had a chance to roll down his face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you"

He spent the next twenty minutes squeezing onto Blaine's hand and glancing up to the machines that showed that there was still a chance. He was still here. Just sleeping. Kurt hated, absolutely hated the fact that he couldn't stay there all night. Something snapped inside of him, wanting to be one to take care of him, he needed to be there, just in case. Just in case he woke up or heaven forbid if something else horrible happened.

But they kicked him out. Sure it was gently but it still felt like he was being ripped away from Blaine. He managed a quick kiss on the forehead, squeezing his hand one last time before walking out.

It wasn't until he was in the hallway did he allow himself to really cry.

"Kurt. Kurt …man"

He looked up through his tears to see Finn standing there, looking as sad as Kurt felt. "Burt told me. Is he…is he going to be okay?"

Kurt just shook his head.

"I don't know..he doesn't even look like.."

Finn swallowed roughly as he enveloped Kurt in a hug, letting him cry into his chest. He didn't say it would be okay or Blaine would be fine because he didn't know that so he just stood there silently, holding onto his stepbrother and rubbing his back lamely.


End file.
